


I Was Her Love

by avengerofyourheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Summary: Bucky remembers the happy times with you years later.Song Inspiration: "Tangerine" by Led Zeppelin





	I Was Her Love

The scruffy brunet sat on a park bench, baseball cap pulled down low over his eyes with a book in hand. If anyone near was paying attention, they might've noticed that he hadn't turned a page in half an hour. Reading was not his focus on this cool Autumn day. Instead, his gaze wandered to the woman seated some distance away. The woman in the light orange sweater.

From his vantage point, Bucky could see you through a break in the trees, but still able to keep himself hidden. Your hair was different, he could tell, and also there was a change in your demeanor. He remembered you as bright and vibrant, but time and life had softened you. And yet to him, you were just as beautiful as ever.

His mind wandered to that Summer so long ago, the memory bringing a smile to his face.

_______

_**Measuring a Summer's day  
I only find it slips away to grey...** _

_Bucky had promised you for the longest time that he would take you to the beach, and on that day you were hell bent on making it happen. You packed a picnic lunch, dressed for the occasion, and dragged your complaining boyfriend onto the train headed for Coney Island._

_"The weatherman said it was going to rain later, are you sure you wanna do this, doll?" he asked, still wary of the trip._

_"Oh, come on! It's only a 10% chance. Don't be such a spoil sport!" you grinned, nudging the handsome man repeatedly until he gave in and smiled._

_"All right, let's go," he conceded._

_Your elated squeal was enough for him and soon your enthusiasm was contagious, Bucky regaling you with stories of trips to the island with Steve. Apparently back then, the one-day Captain America couldn't handle the Cyclone, nor could his stomach. Bucky also bragged about winning a stuffed bear for a pretty dame whose name escaped him. Having heard this story already from Steve you knew that it took him more tries and more money than he would care to admit, but you kept that part to yourself._

_Once reaching your stop, the two of you left the train station and made your way to the beach. You were starving at that point and the rides could wait. You wanted the sand between your toes! Pulling out a beach towel, you laid it down and placed the basket in the middle. You tossed off your sandals and took a seat with Bucky following your lead._

_As the two of you ate, you could see the beach starting to empty. Dark clouds loomed overhead, but it did nothing to damper your excitement. Stomach full, you jumped up, ready to get your feet wet. Bucky was sure that the water would be freezing, but you were relentless, dancing before him in your bright sundress until he rolled up the cuffs of his jeans and joined you in the waves._

_Hand linked with yours, Bucky watched you kick up the surf as the droplets dotted the bottom of your skirt. In a spontaneous moment, he pulled you close, capturing you in a tender kiss. He wasn't one for public displays of affection, but he was so in love and beyond caring. Pulling back, you linked your hands behind his neck as he circled his arms about your waist._

_He looked down, surveying your outfit as it accentuated your figure, "Orange is definitely your color, doll. You look great."_

_"Tangerine, darling. Tangerine," you corrected him with face beaming._

_"Right. Tangerine," he laughed, finding amusement in your specific shade of orange._

_Just then, a few raindrops fell and as you gathered the basket and towel it became a downpour. Bucky ran with you into the nearest shop on the boardwalk where you took shelter, now soaking wet and breathless. You laughed as he shook his head, a light spray coming off his damp hair. Noticing you shivering, he opened up his jacket and you burrowed into his chest, his arms pulling you close._

_That day was unexpected and plans were spoiled, but it was still one of his favorites where he felt happy and whole and in love with you. If only every day could have been like that..._

_____

_**Thinking how it used to be  
Does she still remember times like these?  
To think of us again?  
And I do.** _

Pulled back to the present, Bucky followed your line of sight as an energetic little girl in pigtails ran straight for you from the playground. His heart leapt in his throat, seeing that she shared your eyes and similar hair color. You gathered her in your arms and covered her cheeks in kisses, making her giggle. The sight brought a longing in the depths of Bucky's soul that he didn't even know existed. As you danced with her in the sunlight, he caught a glimpse of a ring on your finger. It seemed that you had gotten everything you wanted.

Having seen enough, Bucky closed his book and stood, tears threatening. He had let you go and while he knew it was for the best, the pain still lingered. All he ever wanted was for you to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He could see now that you had found that happiness. Bucky allowed himself one last glance before he turned and walked away.

_**Tangerine, Tangerine  
Living reflection from a dream  
I was her love, she was my queen  
And now a thousand years in between.** _

_______

You watched him walk away, shoulders hunched. As much as he thought you were unaware of his presence, still you knew. There was a visceral tie there, an ever-present connection. He had checked in on you over the years, never making contact or interfering, but you had a feeling this would be the last time.

When Bucky ended it, you were devastated. He claimed that his job and very presence was just too dangerous for you as a civilian. You knew about his past and it never bothered you, but he just couldn't put you in harms way, he said. You fought it, begged him not to, but in the end he made it clear it was over. There was still an ache in the corners of your heart where Bucky resides, but you had found a man to love and now a daughter to fill your life with joy.

Always, though, you would remember the man with the chestnut hair, bright blue eyes, and kind heart. And the Summer spent dancing in the waves with you in his arms.


End file.
